Torn in Two
by Flowerstream
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Tanya, and years later, they meet again, but this time, Bella's a powerful vampire. No language
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me! I will accept negative reviews, as long as they can help me improve my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does!**

Prologue: The Truth

I collapsed in my room crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I was completely alone. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were hunting. Rose and Emmett were in Paris.

I needed to see Edward. I just didn't understand why he refused to change me! He wasn't a monster. I truly loved him. I slipped in through the Cullen's door. The house was silent. I wasn't surprised. I ran up to Edward's room. I screamed at what I saw. Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen were in a passionate kiss! Tanya smirked as they broke away from the kiss.

"Bella, wait! You don't understand!" Edward called out to me.

"Yes, I do!" I sobbed as I threw my engagement ring on the floor. I winced as I heard a growl.

"So, this is the infamous Tanya?" I asked. between sobs. "Go on, Edward. Give the ring to your true love."

Edward's voice seemed pained. "Bella?"

I turned around, a small piece of hope was still in my heart.

"Goodbye." Edward slipped the ring onto Tanya's finger. "I love you," He whispered, gazing at Tanya.

**AN: Please review, and I want at least 5 reviews before I go onto Chapter 1, and it is prewritten, so don't worry about updates. I don't plan on abandoning this story!**

**~Thanks, Flower**


	2. Prologue Edited

***Edited**

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me! I will accept negative reviews, as long as they can help me improve my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does!**

Prologue: The Truth

I collapsed in my room crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I was completely alone. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were hunting. Rose and Emmett were in Paris.

I needed to see Edward. I just didn't understand why he refused to change me! He wasn't a monster. I truly loved him. I slipped in through the Cullen's door. The house was silent. I wasn't surprised. I ran up to Edward's room. I screamed at what I saw. Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen were in a passionate kiss! Tanya smirked as they broke away from the kiss.

"Bella, wait! You don't understand!" Edward called out to me.

"Yes, I do!" I sobbed as I threw my engagement ring on the floor. I winced as I heard a growl.

"So, this is the infamous Tanya?" I asked. between sobs. "Go on, Edward. Give the ring to your true love."

Edward's voice seemed pained. "Bella?"

I turned around, a small piece of hope was still in my heart.

"Goodbye." Edward slipped the ring onto Tanya's finger. "I love you," He whispered, gazing at Tanya.

I could feel my heart tearing. The pain was nearly unbearable. But I didn't just feel sorrow, or pain anymore. I was angry, and regretted ever falling in love with him. I gave him my whole heart. He was my life, and it was just all gone. Why did he have to do this to me? But I knew I still loved him. And the tears just kept falling. I could still hear his velvety voice telling me he loved me, and I could still see his bronze hair. I wanted the pain to leave me. I just wish I could die. I thought of Alice, and Jasper. I would miss them, but I knew what I had to do. What was left of my heart was telling me something, and I knew I had to listen to it. I found a piece of paper and a wrote on it.

_Dear Alice_

_You probably know what happened. And you should know why I'm leaving. You truly were my best friend, and I hope that you know I miss you. Tell Charlie and Renee why I did this, and tell them that I love them._

_Jasper,_

_I never knew you, and now I never will. You were a brother to me, but I know I have to do this_

_Esme,_

_I know seeing this will put pain in you, but know that I loved you like a mother_

_Carlisle,_

_Thank you. You've always helped me, and I wish I could see you one last time_

_Rosalie,_

_We never had much of a friendly relationship, but if you know how much pain I felt, you would understand_

_Emmett,_

_I will never forget all those times we had together. I don't want to do this, but this is the only thing that will end my pain._

_And Edward,_

_You should know what you did to me. Understand that what you did killed me. I will not forgive you. Not now, and certainly not ever_

"Goodbye," I whispered, dropping the note on my bedroom floor.

**AN: Please review, and I want at least 5 reviews before I go onto Chapter 1, and it is prewritten, so don't worry about updates. I don't plan on abandoning this story!**

**~Thanks, Flower**


	3. Chapter 1 Bella POV

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You all helped!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

Chapter 1: Bella

I ran out to the first place I could think of. Ed- his meadow.

"Isabella Swan… where is your precious Edward?"

I turned around. VIctoria. "Kill me now, and put me out of my pain." I begged. "He left me, for someone else."

I covered my face with my hands and just set there. "I wanted Edward."

Victoria just chuckled. I looked up at her. I could see her just glaring at me.. "If I have to suffer for all eternity, you will too!" She growled

So many times I had wished to be a vampire, but I was regretting that now. Victoria leaned towards my neck, and there was venom flowing in my veins. I couldn't explain the pain. The fire consumed me. It was inside me. I felt like the fire was creeping inside me and singing my skin, and it would burn me until I was a hopeless pile of ash. The pain wouldn't stop. It was building up inside of me. "No!" I shrieked. "I don't want to be alive forever! I don't want to be upset forever because he cheated on me! He doesn't deserve that!"

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and days turned to months, and finally, the fire stopped. "Why did I love Edward? I gave him my heart, and he just tossed it away! I cared for him!." A sing-song voice lovelier than the song of a nightingale called out.

I was still in his meadow. I crawled over to a pond. What s saw was amazing. My hair reached the middle of my back. It was smooth to the touch, and thick. It was a dark brown with some hazel streaks. My skin was even paler than Ed-his skin. My purple sweatshirt and pale blue jeans were ripped. Yikes. I'll need to do some shopping. When I saw my red eyes I felt the fire burning in my throat.

"I will not turn into a monster." I chanted. That was what kept me from finding a human and killing it. I thought of Carlisle. I would not turn into a monster, and he was the reason. He and Esme cared for me so. I felt longing for a comforting hug from Alice. But I ran into the woods and breathed in the scent of the animals. I scavenged the woods, and went quite deep in, when I caught a fresh and delicious scent. I bit it right away, and its blood ran down my throat, quenching the fire.

I went to my beige house in the suburbs of Vancouver, Canada. It's large, good enough for a family of five, with a couple of guest bedrooms. I remembered how Ed-he couldn't read my mind, and up in Alaska Eleazar Denali could tell what a vampire's power was. I figured that I could run there in a few hours.

I knocked at the front door of their large house. A girl with long blonde hair welcomed me. "Hello," She welcomed me. "My name is Kate. Why have you come?"

"I'm Bella. The Cullens told me that Eleazar Denali can sense the vampire talent of others. And Edward wasn't able to read my mind as a human, so I suspect I have a power."

She nodded and welcomed me inside. I saw a man with brown hair. He smiled. "So you must be Bella," he smiled. "I am Eleazar."

"Could you tell me what my powers are?" I asked him.

Eleazar looked at me. "I can see you have a mental shield and a physical shield. I'm not sure what others you have. If you could try and lift your mental shield, I could tell you if you have any additional powers."

"No, it's fine," I walked out.

My hand accidentally touched Kate's, and I felt a small buzz. She looked startled. She must of felt that too.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Did you just absorb my power?"

A big grin was spread on my face. "Apparently," I walked out of the door, with a plan in my head.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 2 EdwardBella POV

**AN: This isn't my best chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

Edward POV

I really feel guilty that Bella saw Tanya and I kissing. Alice was ready to kill me when she showed me the note. I could still remember the words I read. I will never forgive you. That sentence makes me swim in guilt. Why can't Bella understand that I still care for her? I do love Tanya, and she loves me back. We've been married for 84 years.

Tanya interrupted me with a kiss. Carlisle wants to see the whole family. She winked at me. I came down from my room with her, my arm around her waist. I pulled out a chair for her, and she gladly sat down in it.

Carlisle looked at Esme. She nodded at him supportingly.

"We are finally moving. We will be going to Vancouver. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will be seniors, while Alice, Edward and Tanya will be juniors. You all will, however, have lunch together." He announced.

Alice broke the silence. "When are we leaving?"

"In 2 hours." Carlisle replied.

"And you're packed, and ready to go!" Alice interrupted him.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. She smiled up at him. Tanya is great, but doesn't really know how to have fun.

Alice suddenly seemed excited. Jasper looked at her expectantly, but Alice shook her head. I tried to look through her mind.

Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Well so much for reading her mind. I kissed Tanya as we said goodbye to Alaska and sat in our seats on the plane ride.

My fingers kept fiddling and Tanya stroked my hair. Eventually, the plane landed, and Carlisle led us to a large mansion.

Bella POV

I mate some a coven of vampires. John and Martha are mates, and leaders of the coven. Savannah and Luke are mates, and my brother and sister. Martha looks much like me, except she has blonde hair. John looks somewhat like Felix, though he is older and has a kinder face. They enrolled me for school again. I will be a junior in school.

"Have you hunted?" Martha asked me.

"Yes. You don't need to worry." I gave her a hug.

"You have to be at the high school in a half hour. I'll be at the hospital, if you need me. Be good, okay?" John quickly kissed my forehead.

I was starting high school at the beginning of second term. I would be the "New Girl". I sighed.

"Which car are you taking?" Martha asked me, as soon as John left

"Aston Martin."

She smiled, as she tossed me the keys. I sat in the driver's seat, and Savannah and Luke had already left before I did.

I was never much of a car person, but I am crazy about them now. I also have changed my fashion. I wore a denim mini-skirt, a turquoise shirt, black high heel boots, and a white handbag.

After a ten minute ride, I stopped the car and walked down to the school secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Williams?"

A small man with glasses looked up at me. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Winters. Can I please have my schedule?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry- I didn't see you there." He apologised, rummaging through some papers.

He handed me my schedule. A boy with slick hazel hair and baby blue eyes come up to me. "I'm Ryan Smith. What class do you have first?"

"History, and no. I can get there by myself." I answered him. I shrugged and walked into History a few minutes before class. "Hello Mr. Jones."

He told me to sit next to Alice. I smiled at her.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. What's yours?"

Alice looked at me. "Cut the act Bella. Now tell me, how did you become a vampire?"

We compared our schedules after I told her the long story.

"Yay!" She squealed. We have every class together!"

"So, who else is in our grade?" I asked her.

Alice's face turned pale. "Edward and Tanya." She whispered. "And they're with us next period."

"Miss Winters, what is the answer to the question?" Mr. Jones looked at me.

I smiled. "1914."

Mr. Jones glared at me.

Do you want to go to the mall? I passed her a note.

Yes I'll take up on that offer.

Do you actually like Tanya?

I hate her. She's no fun. She just sits there, doing her nails. Everyone likes you so much better.

We kept sending notes to each other untill the bell rang. I squeezed Alice's hand as we went of to English.

"Hello Mrs. White." I smiled at her.

"Hello dear. You can sit next to Mr. Cullen.

I groaned, but I sat next to Edward.

I batted my eyelashes. "Hello, you must be Edward. I'm Bella,"

I really hated having to flirt with him, but I knew I had to do this. I blew him a fake kiss, and for the first time, paid attention to the lesson. The teacher left 10 minutes before class ended. "There's a girl, Michelle Stevenson who wants to make Jazz her boyfriend. Reminds me of Lauren. And and Juli Trevors who has the biggest crush on Eddie." Alice smiled. "As if they'd ever have a chance!"

"Lunch next?"

Alice nodded. The minute we got to the cafeteria, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table that the Cullens were sitting at. "Sit. There. Now." She ordered me. "I'll get you lunch."

Alice placed the tray in front of me and sat next to Jasper. "And this is our beloved Bella!"

I groaned. Ryan Smith was coming towards me.

"Hey Bella…" Ryan put his elbow on the back of my seat. "Just tell me you love me, and my whole life will be for you."

I looked at him. He started to reach his hand for my face. "You're a pretty little thing, you."

I grabbed his hand, and pushed it away. "I don't love you, I will never love you, and leave… now!" I growled at him.

He nodded and backed away.

We just sat there and awkwardly looked at each other. The bell rang and broke the silence. I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to my car. Her eyes looked like they were about to bulge out. "You! How?"

Rosalie looked at the car. "It's wonderful

"Well, I like cars, and I feel a need for speed so, yeah." I smiled. "I am going to make Edward regret ever cheating on me. And I may need your help."

**AN: Haha! Mini Cliffy! ;) Don't worry, you'll find out what it is in the chapter after this. I'm only asking for one thing: Reviews! And here's a hint: Edward will be in pain! Oh, and those people, Savannah and Luke will also be making an appearance! And the other characters will have more of a part! I will only be able to update once or twice a week.**

**Also: In the reviews, give me your favorite name for a new character who is male. I'll narrow it down to my favorite two. Thanks!**

**~Flower**


End file.
